NEHERENIA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.74. Date of birth and place unknown. Dark hair with violet highlights, blue eyes. Nationality, kingdom of the New Moon Neherenia is the queen of the hidden face of the Moon or the New Moon, also Neherenia or Nehie Moonlight, as she prefers to call her in her new life. o o o Historia en GWNE Némesis Some people speak about her as the ancestor of the sovereign of the Moon, Queen Selene, and her daughter, the princess Amethyst Nairía. o o o [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Reina_Neherenia Historia en Sailor Moon SS] It is the same as the classic anime of the nineties. In the end she is purified and returned to childhood by the sum of the combined powers of the sailors. o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwa.html Historia en GWA Alfa]. She is hardly named at the end, or is alluded to. Although Serenity's plan was already under way to prevent evil from becoming a prey again. The Moon project, as it is sometimes called, is that Chibiusa '''and the Asteroids sailor are in charge of their education and training as a sailor since the earliest childhood of '''Neherenia, who is already nominally Queen of the Moon, despite the fact that a Regency council headed by the knight Gillard de la Lune, is the one who governs de facto. o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] She appears briefly as a friend of Idina (Cooan's daughter) and Kerria (Bertie's daughter). In fact even In some short stories,it is told how she becomes friends with Idina and Kerria, when she spends a few days at Tom and Cooan's house. GWHC17 Affectionately everyone will address her as Nehie. Thanks to this, the girl will learn to surround herself with good people and loyal friends. That will make her personality and way of acting diametrically opposed to her past evil incarnation. Later her years as a university student in the Golden State are counted. She will use the name of Neherenia Moonlight. She is also a sailor, named after Sailor Shadow, the guardian of the lunar mysteries. vassal of Queen Serenity and King Endymion. This distinction is granted after completing your training. She comes to fight evil even by helping her friend Idina and training with the other justices of the second generation. o o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] She appears in her kingdom to catch up on government situations during university vacation breaks. Soon, together with Chibiusa , and in her sovereign identity, she will make a short visit to the SSP-1, which is about to leave in the direction of the outer solar system. Before the great ship makes a stopover on the Moon to stock up and tune up its last maintenance works. Neherenia will meet Garnet Lassart (the son of Petz and Sapphire) and the two will fall in love for each other. She is very depressed and devastated when she finds out about the death of her boyfriend and first love, Garnet. He comes to say goodbye through a mirror. After recovering with the help of her friend Chibiusa and her personal maid Anaris. Soon she will return to the Golden near the end of the course, in order to finish her teaching studies. Later, she will return to her kingdom and undertake many works and improvements for the benefit of her subjects, being she who already takes the reins of the government. o o o o Historia en GWD Delta Her love life resurfaces after meeting and beginning a secret courtship with Saiyan Ambassador Doran Derail. She also works very hard to modernize her kingdom and to build more domes that house parks, residences, schools to improve the lives of those who dwell there. o o Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She barely appears, outlining her relationship with Doran Derail. o o Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature She makes a brief appearance, receiving Kiros Derail, the cousin of her husband and consort king, Doran Derail. o o Historia en GWT Trascendencia. As an adult woman and already a mother, she has many obligations. Above all, educate her daughter Alice, the heiress to the throne, who will send Bios to live a season with Idina and her family. With this she wishes her daughter to have the same beautiful experiences she lived, although Princess Alice will not share that interest at first. o Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon. 0 In my stories Neherenia learns to be a very well prepared girl. She studies hard and at the same time is very skilled in dancing and sings very well. As a fact, she named her daughter Alice, in memory of the book "Alice Through the Looking Glass", with which she felt very identified In fact, she has a mirror but this time, calibrated with the Silver Crystal and the Gold Crystal so she can only contact souls of good people. This is how the mirror joins her with Idina being both still very Young. One of the works that she was most excited about is a large park on the Moon that she will call Xanadú, for the movie she saw as a child. Both Roy and Tom made her to love the music of the seventies, eighties and nineties of the twentieth century, by playing many songs from those times to her. Some of those songs will be heard many centuries later by their descendants, such as Queen Amethyst Nairia. Her mother-in-law is the powerful warrior Seira Saiyanto, personal guardian of Queen Setsuna Meioh. And her sister-in-law Aiona, who will be queen of the Saiyans. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters Volver a Segunda generación Go back to Second Generation